


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gotta develop the babs more though before they can have a healthy relationship, I've got like 36 chapters planned, M/M, Not yet but.. eventually dkjfgkdf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Should be updating semi-sporadically but most stuff should go fast, Slow Burn, they're gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ranmaru has been hurt by bands before.  He doesn't plan on letting it happen again.Camus has never felt this warmth in his chest, and he's not sure he likes it.They help each other and... eventually they'll be gay dkfjgkdnf I swear





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! I swear I'm alive!! Sooo, quick note, I wrote most of this chapter without it being checked. And it's my first time writing for utapri, so please feel free to give constructive criticism!!

Ranmaru is seventeen when he’s contacted by Saotome Academy to join an idol group. He declines at first, of course, memories tainted with images of fellow bandmates running off with women, of men he thought he could trust turning away in disdain when he had trusted them. Eventually, however, the offer had been too good to refuse. The salary would be decent and should be enough to keep the Yakuza off their backs, he told himself. And once that was over and done with, he could use the money to pay off the debts of his own family.  
So, finally, he accepts. Later that day he’s taken to meet with those who would become the other members of Quartet Night, the people he would need to live and train with, to grow closer to and to help achieve their dreams, together. Shining Saotome makes this last point clear, gesturing widely and grinning at them.  
“Together,” he had said, “you’re all going to grow.”  
Shining Saotome had wrapped them all in a hug afterward, two of the four boys protesting, with Ranmaru being the only one to put up a struggle. After a sharp look, and a tight squeeze, however, he had stopped, sighing in acceptance. It would be more bearable to be around the others if he got along with them, anyway, he reasoned. Doesn’t make sense right now to just start hating them.  
That thought proves significantly harder to maintain once he shares a conversation with Camus. The older boy, taller by nearly an inch and holding it over him like the lord he pretended to be, had refused his handshake, merely letting out a sound of disgust. Ranmaru’s smile dropped and he let out a growl, glaring up at him.  
“Oi, at least I’m makin a fuckin effort,” he groused.  
Camus had given him a thin, sharp smile, taking his hand and stepping into a low bow before kissing the back of it and glancing up.  
“I am so sorry, my lord” he murmured, voice deep and smooth. “I did not mean any harm by that, merely to convey my opinion.”  
Ranmaru jerked back, face reddening as he resisted the urge to throw a punch or scream. Reiji, the eldest of the four, had turned then and grinned brightly at the two, his voice belying his excitement at becoming a group, together.  
Together, that damn word. Ranmaru had heard it too much for the day, simply turning away with a snort. He made brief eye contact with the final member of their group, the youngest of them, a boy who didn’t look a day over 15 by the name of Ai. He hadn’t spoken a word besides quiet greetings and met Ranmaru’s gaze evenly, teal eyes shining slightly in the bright light. Ranmaru glanced away first, a shiver running down his spine. From what, he wouldn’t have been able to say, but Ranmaru felt the urge to leave the others. Questioning his decision to join, he turned to the rest of the group.  
“Hey, are we going to stand around like idiots, or are we gonna go to our apartment to check it out?” he called, drawing the others’ attention.  
Reiji nodded, grinning. “I’ll admit, I saw it before the meeting!! I had already said yes, so they sent me the address early!!”  
Ranmaru opened his mouth to reply, frown deepening as Camus cut him off. “Good, we will follow you to the location then. That is, if you remember where it is?”  
Reiji nodded once more, smile widening. “That I do, Myu-chan!!” he chirped, turning towards the exit. “And if anyone needs a ride, I don’t mind driving!!”  
After quiet refusals from the rest, Reiji had laughed, opening the door and holding it in that position for the others to pass through. They had each sat in their cars for a moment, waiting for Reiji to begin driving, to lead them to the apartment where they would stay until further notice.  
Ranmaru sighed. He just needed to pay off the yakuza, and the apartment would likely be fairly nice. He could put up with this, at least for a time. For them.


End file.
